starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Raynor
Terran Confederacy (?—December 17, 2499) : 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion (~2489—?) : Mar Sara Colonial Militia (?—December 17, 2499) Sons of Korhal (December 17, 2499—June 19, 2500) *Raynor's Rangers (December 17, 2499—June 19, 2500) Raynor's Raiders (June 19, 2500—) Alliance (lapsed) |job= Colonial Ranger (2489—?) Confederate marshal (?—December 17, 2499) Sons of Korhal commander (December 17, 2499—June 19, 2500) *Leader of Raynor's Rangers (December 17, 2499—June 19, 2500) Leader of Raynor's Raiders (June 19, 2500—) *Commander of Hyperion (June 2500—) *Alliance general (lapsed) *Marine *Vulture pilot |family=*Lidya Raynor (wife) *John Raynor (son) |voice=Robert Clotworthy (StarCraftRobert Clotworthy, Medievaldragon. 2007-06-06. Starcraft - Robert Clotworthy / Jim Raynor Interview. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-08-11. and StarCraft II)Chris Sigaty, Kevin Kelly. 2009-06-29. Chris Sigaty interview - Part 2. Joystiq. Accessed 2009-06-29. |concept=Chris Metzen, James Phinney }} James "Jim" Raynor was a terran marshal from Mar Sara, who became one of the major figures in the Koprulu Sector through his work to bring down the Confederacy and, later, in the struggle against the Confederacy's successor, the Dominion. Raynor is one of the few terrans to engage in a long-term alliance with the protoss. Biography Jim Raynor was born on the Fringe World of Mar Sara. In his youth, he was taught outdoor skills such as hunting and shooting by his grandfather, skills which would later prove useful as a marshal.Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. The Heaven's Devils During the Guild Wars, Raynor enlisted in the Confederate Armed Forces at the age of eighteen,Starcraft: Heaven's Devils Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-08-27. fighting against the Kel-Morian Combine.2009-11-18. Biography (Terran, Jim Raynor). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-11-19. Raynor was quickly promoted for distinguishing himself in battle. Raynor met Tychus Findlay at Fort Howe, Turaxis II. The two would become members of the elite 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2009-11-18. Tychus Findlay. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-11-18. Raynor spent some time in a P.O.W. camp, where he believed he would have died or gone insane if it wasn't for Cole Hickson, a soldier he met thereFurman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft 1''' (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). from another unit. The two were tortured and continually questioned about neural resocialization.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft '''1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). A mission was botched due to Confederate officers and a friendly fire incident occurred. Raynor and Findlay abandoned the military thereafter and the duo was charged with manslaughter in absentia. Following the war, Raynor and Findlay became outlaws, conducting a series of heists. During one such exploit, the authorities captured Findlay, but Raynor was able to escape. Civilian Life Jim Raynor married Lidya and tried to settle down into a quiet life as a civilian. After their son, John was born, Jim Raynor struck a bargain with the local magistrate—if he would become the local marshal and enforce the law, the magistrate would erase his army record. Lidya made Jim promise to always stand up for what he believed in.Metzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. John was considered "gifted" with psychic powersGrubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. by the Tarsonis Institute of Health and Research and requested the Raynors hand over their son. Jim didn't like the idea, but Lidya believed Jim's distrust of the Confederacy was unwarranted. Months later, they received a letter from the institute saying John had been killed in a shuttle accident. Lidya, blaming herself, died of grief. Jim Raynor buried himself in his work to escape his losses.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. He learned how to describe plots for potential colony use as well. Raynor was 29 years old when the protoss attacked his world's neighbor, Chau Sara.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Great War Begins In December 2499, in the wake of the protoss attack on Chau Sara and the beginning of the zerg incursion on Mar Sara, Raynor received orders from the Office of the Colonial Magistrate to escort the core Mar Saran colonists to the outlying wastelands. Here he was partnered with the local Magistrate,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. with whom he would share a close working relationship with. While safeguarding the colonists, the evacuation base received a distress signal from Backwater Station. Alpha Squadron commander Edmund Duke ordered the colonials to ignore it, saying that Alpha Squadron would handle it. However, Raynor believed that Confederate forces would be unable to respond in time, and set off to relieve Backwater in defiance of orders, the Magistrate sending in some militia as support.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. During a lull in the battle, he rescued Universe News Network reporter Michael Liberty at Anthem Base, who then joined the party. Arriving at Backwater they successfully drove the zerg from the immediate area and destroyed a nearby Infested Command Center. However, this put them at odds with Duke. Raynor and his men were subsequently arrested for destroying government property and taken to the prison ship Merrimack. He would not remain imprisoned for long. The Sons of Korhal Michael Liberty and a Sons of Korhal task force boarded Merrimack and rescued Raynor and the Mar Saran militia. Thoroughly dissatisfied with the Confederacy, and with the protoss sterilization of his homeworld imminent, it did not take Arcturus Mengsk much to persuade Raynor and the militia to join the dissident group.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. Raynor was awarded the rank of captain and assigned to lead the newest unit of the Sons of Korhal, unofficially named "Raynor's Rangers". Raynor led a raid on the Jacobs Installation to access the Confederate network and retrieve what he believed to be weapon designs. Inside he discovered live zerg in captivity and was horrified when he realized that the Confederacy had known about the zerg but decided to keep that knowledge secret.Raynor: "Zerg! I don't believe this!" Mengsk: "Believe it. I saw zerg within Confederate holding pens myself, and that was over a year ago. It's clear the Confederates have known of these creatures for some time. For all we know they could be breeding the things! Be that as it may, our priority here is accessing the Confederate nework. We'll deal with the zerg another day." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998. In the aftermath, Raynor was ferried to the Hyperion, where he watched the protoss bombard the planet. He was sickened at the sight. Antiga Prime The Sons of Korhal then withdrew to Antiga Prime, a border world whose colony was on the verge of revolt but effectively suppressed by Alpha Squadron. Together with Mengsk's second in command, Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan (albeit with mutual resentment), Raynor freed the colony by destroying the local Confederate detachment.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. Shortly afterwards, General Duke's command ship, Norad II, crash landed after a zerg attack in orbit and then besieged by zerg forces on the ground. Raynor, under orders from Mengsk, unenthusiastically rescued the general, an act that directly precipitated General Duke's and Alpha Squadron's defection to the rebellion.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. It was at this point that unease began to swell within Raynor. Although he believed in Mengsk's cause and felt indebted to him for his rescue from the Merrimack, he was uneasy at what Mengsk was asking of them. Over the next six monthsDeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. Raynor took part in the three way fighting on Antiga Prime between the Confederacy, zerg and rebel forces. Things took a drastic turn however, when the Sons of Korhal used a psi-emitter to lure a wave of zerg to attack the Delta Squadron detachment sent to retake the colony, the same type of device which had led to the infestation of Raynor's homeworld.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. With the Sons of Korhal preparing to evacuate the planet, Raynor may have led a force to rescue the remaining colonists.Biting the Bullet. During the battle, the protoss and Executor Tassadar arrived and made contact with the terrans, possibly even providing timely assistance. Raynor and the Sons of Korhal escaped from Antiga Prime and made their way to Tarsonis. The protoss then sterilized the planet. Departing the planet, Raynor was disturbed, courtesy of Mengsk's hunger for power and his growing lack of scruples. Kerrigan was faring little better, haunted by her role in drawing the zerg to the planet. Despite his past history with telepaths, Raynor possessed genuine sympathy to her. Sympathy gave way to mutual friendship and perhaps more, though the timing was never right for the two to take things further. Tarsonis Prior to their invasion of Tarsonis, the Sons of Korhal held a conference. Raynor remarked that he was "impressed" by Duke's strategy of frontally assaulting the central of the three primary orbital platforms, although he may have been being sarcastic. Once above the Confederate capital, General Duke led the attack to break through to the surface. Raynor, alongside Kerrigan and Liberty, found himself fighting tooth and nail in the streets of Tarsonis City. The means with which the rebellion would defeat the Confederacy became clear when Mengsk ordered Duke to activate psi-emitters on the secured space platforms. Raynor and Kerrigan protested the unleashing of the zerg on the Confederate capital but were coldly rebuffed by Mengsk.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. Raynor later brought his objections personally to Duke and Mengsk, coming to blows with the former. Anticipating trouble, he began gathering his men together. Raynor was angered and frustrated when Kerrigan was dispatched to defend the primary zerg hives at New Gettysburg from the pursuing protoss; Mengsk feared the protoss would prevent the zerg from delivering the fatal blow to the Confederacy.Kerrigan Flashback Cinematic Storyboard. StarCraft.org. Accessed 2008-10-26. Raynor could not convince Kerrigan to refuse the order''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. and later regretted not accompanying her.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hammer Falls (in English). 1998. Raynor's Raiders With Kerrigan's mission a success, the zerg suddenly began to attack her forces. To Raynor's disbelief, Mengsk ordered the Sons of Korhal to withdraw, abandoning Kerrigan and her troops instead of evacuating them. Raynor decided on a rescue. He gathered a number of troops along with Michael Liberty. However, they were stopped by General Edmund Duke and a group of his neurally resocialized marines, who were using their StimPacks. Duke took Raynor's rescue attempt as a sign of mutiny, but was surprised when Liberty injured him with a needle gun. As Duke passed out, his marines took him to a medical center. Raynor attempted to rescue Kerrigan with a dropship but could not locate her. With the situation on the ground deteriorating instead he evacuated a number of human troops. Mengsk's callousness led Raynor, Liberty, and the remnants of the Mar Sara Colonial Militia to sever their ties with the megalomaniac Mengsk and the Sons of Korhal. Raynor was picked up by the former Confederate battlecruiser, the Thunder Child, on his way from Tarsonis. Raynor's Rangers, now known as Raynor's Raiders, had become rebel movement of their own. The Raiders fought their way from Tarsonis, destroying the Ion Cannon, before escaping out of the system. Although Liberty and the Commander left the Raiders, Raynor did not find himself without company. He had originally expected to be down to a handful of troops. Instead, virtually every member of his unit followed him, and even a few from outside it. To obtain transport, Raynor led a raid on the Dylarian Shipyards, obtaining a number of transport vessels and the Hyperion itself. In the aftermath however, Raynor found himself without direction. While he'd made a few strikes against the forces of the Terran Dominion, he was at a loss as to how to proceed, especially with so many looking up to him. And the recurring dreams he was having wasn't helping matters... Protoss Friendship Six weeks after the fall of the Confederacy, Raynor's dreams led him to the planet of Char. The Raiders established themselves on Char, avoiding conflict with arriving Dominion forces led by Duke, but were overrun by the zerg led by, much to Raynor's surprise and shock, a very much alive and newly "hatched" Infested Kerrigan. She'd been calling to him via her telepathy, but now possessed no desire to return to her former life. Kerrigan allowed Raynor to flee''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. but the psychic connection between the two remained. However, Raynor and the surviving Raiders were temporarily stranded on Char when Kerrigan attacked the Raiders' ships. Hyperion was able to escape by making a risky emergency jump. Tassadar's forces arrived and began destroying the "infested" ships including escaping shuttles and escape pods. Raynor kept this knowledge from his men. Raynor used his tracking skills to find Tassadar (and his force) and, later, Zeratul. Despite initial animosity the three decided to cooperate out of necessity and fight the zerg together, using Raynor's psychic connection to Kerrigan to aid them. The mutual respect built between Raynor, Tassadar, and Zeratul would be pivotal in the continuing struggle. However, the motley force of Templar, Dark Templar, and Raiders were soon forced onto the defensive, with Tassadar's forces and Raynor ending up surrounded on an orbiting platform. There they awaited reinforcements which came in the form of a protoss fleet from Aiur sent to arrest Tassadar. The newcomers opted to join Tassadar instead.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. With the return of the Hyperion, the Raiders accompanied their protoss allies back to Aiur. Upon their arrival at Aiur they linked up with Fenix who was rallying forces to resist the zerg invasion. Fenix would become another of Raynor's close friends. However, the Protoss Conclave arrested Tassadar,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. and Raynor and the Raiders helped to free Tassadar and, with Zeratul's timely reappearance, unite the protoss factions against the zerg. Raynor's Raiders were then instrumental in the destruction of the Overmind.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. The Brood War The death of the Overmind caused the zerg to rampage, killing 70% of Aiur's population. The only realistic option was for the protoss and the terrans to leave the planet through a warp gate to Shakuras. Raynor and Fenix remained behind covering the retreat,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. and for a time both were thought lost by their comrades.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. The two survived, with a small group of refugees on Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. They managed to establish an enclave on Aiur near a warp gate.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Kerrigan contacted Raynor and Fenix there, warning them about the new Overmind and the UED's plan to control it.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Raynor begrudgingly rescued Terran Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk from the United Earth Directorate, traveling through the warp gate, which then self-destructed.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. They did so at the request of Infested Kerrigan,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. who contacted them again on Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Assembling on Tarsonis, the four forged an uneasy alliance against the UED.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Together they rescued the remains of the Dominion fleet from the UED.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Raynor helped Kerrigan destroy the UED's Psi Disrupter and retake Korhal for the Dominion.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. After the victory on Korhal, Kerrigan promptly turned on her puppet allies.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Fenix's death at Kerrigan's hands dashed Raynor's hopes that she had "reformed." Enraged, and convinced of her treacherous nature Raynor vowed to one day kill Kerrigan in righteous vengeance.Jim Raynor: "I'll see you dead for this, Kerrigan. For Fenix and all the others who got caught between you and your mad quest for power!" Kerrigan: "Tough talk, Jimmy. But I don't think you have what it takes to be a killer." Jim Raynor: "It may not be tomorrow, darlin'. It may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured: I'm the man who's going to kill you some day. I'll be seein' you." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: True Colors (in English). 1998. In the aftermath of the Brood War, a grieving Raynor said his farewells to Zeratul on ShakurasBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. then vanished.Zeratul and James Raynor went their separate ways and have not been heard from since their departure. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Dark Times Raynor continued his activities against the zerg after the Brood War, personally taking part in a mission to Braxis alongside protoss forces led by Praetor Taldarin in order to de-infest the resurrected Alexei Stukov.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. Freedom Fighter Raynor knew that his chances of achieving vengeance against Kerrigan were slender at best. He returned to terran space to lead the Raiders against the spreading power of the Dominion. Raynor networked and struck alliances with various anti-Dominion groups, including the Kel-Morian Combine, which he and his "mob" visited in 2501 or 2502. The Combine became very protective of this friendship.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1''' (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Raynor would frequently hide out on zerg-infested worlds.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft '''1 (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The War Pigs |thumb]] In 2502 the director of the Dominion Internal Security Division, Tamsen Cauley, targeted Jim Raynor for assassination, dispatching a band of outlaws known as the War Pigs to do so. Cauley believed this would increase his own personal power.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The War Pigs encountered Dark Templar on their journeys, who read their minds and learned what they were planning. Raynor's Raiders hid out on the zerg-infested world of Urona Sigma, settling in a water-access-only tunnel system lair. The Dark Templar delivered a warning about the War Pigs to Raynor. The outlaws were led by Cole Hickson, Raynor's old friend, who had been altered by a subconscious form of neural resocialization to assassinate Raynor (something neither Raynor nor the War Pigs were aware of). The Raiders planned on leaving Urona Sigma, as the protoss felt the planet was a lost cause and they would begin a purification attack on it. The War Pigs discovered the Raiders' underground lair. The forewarned Raiders captured the War Pigs, but since Raynor trusted Hickson he left himself open to attack.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft '''1 (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). As Raynor explained part of the history between Hickson and himself—Hickson had saved his sanity years ago—Hickson pointed his pistol in Raynor's face, surprising the War Pigs. Raynor recognized that Hickson was being controlled by neural resocialization. The zerg then broke into the Raiders' lair, resulting in Hickson's escape. Raynor, separated from his crew, was forced to team up with the War Pigs. Together they escaped to the surface, with the War Pigs sealing the way behind them. However, Hickson ambushed Raynor again. Raynor made Hickson remember his sanity-saving techniques and the resocialization procedure. Hickson, overcome with stress, fell to the ground screaming. At that moment, the protoss began the purification of Urona Sigma. Raynor and the War Pigs were trapped on the surface, away from the Raiders' dropships and the War Pigs' transport vessel.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft 1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Prelude to the War Raynor's fight against the Dominion did not go well, Mengsk utilizing the state-controlled media, oratory and propaganda to marginalize Raynor's efforts. With Raynor and his faction viewed as a terrorist organizationMorrissey, Paul, ed. StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. and "public enemy number one," Mengsk took steps to keep Raynor and his followers constantly hunted and harried and deny them any chance to gain a respite and build their strength. While Mengsk refused to have Raynor assassinated in fear of turning him into a martyr, he forced Raynor to take up mercenary work to make the cut. That a price of 500,000 credits had been put on his head for crimes of mass murder, terrorism, sabotage, rebellion, incitement, grand larceny, piracy and sedition didn't help matters either.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 2). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. By 2505, Raynor was still active in the Sector, though had begun losing faith, drinking heavily and blaming himself for Kerrigan's being taken by the zerg. His hatred for Arcturus Mengsk became a festering wound. Raynor's first officer, Matt Horner, still believed in him and in the revolution even though some of Raynor's doubts were spreading to his crew. Horner did a lot to keep things going over the years, always having faith that Raynor's innate heroism would resurface and lead the rebels to victory. Wings of Liberty Return to Mar Sara Raynor returned to his old home, digging up mementos and reminiscing about his wife and child. He then turned up at Joeyray's Bar, where he watched a news report about the Terran Dominion annexing Mar Sara. Raynor admitted to the bartender that he kept fighting the Dominion because of a promise he had made.Metzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. |left]] Raynor supported a rebellion by the colonists against the Dominion, and refused to take their resources once they'd achieved victory.Zero. 09/08/17. July 20, 2009 Wings of Liberty Single Player Info. StarCraft Legacy. Last accessed: 09/08/17. Jim Raynor reunited with his old friend, Tychus Findlay, at Joeyray's Bar.Eduardo Vasconcellos. 2008-10-10. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Panel: Blizzard discusses the single-player campaign and the decision to create a trilogy. IGN Accessed 2008-10-11. His companion offered him a business proposition to "liberate" alien artifacts from the Dominion to sell to the . After some bargaining, Raynor agreed. They were successful in recovering an artifact from White Rock.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 2). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Not long after this however, the zerg launched an invasion of Mar Sara, landing at White Rock and moving towards Riksville.2008-14-10, BlizzCon 2008: Bar Scene Part 2 (Cam) HD. Gametrailers. Accessed on 2008-11-07 Raynor and Tychus escaped on the Hyperion, but learned from Horner that the invasion of Mar Sara was simply part of a wider zerg offensive against the Dominion. Caught up in the conflict, Raynor was presented with the choice of answering a distress call from Agria or retrieve another artifact located on Monlyth.2008-10-14. BlizzCon 2008: Bridge Scene Part 2 (Cam) HD. Gametrailers. Accessed 2008-11-6. Other Appearances Hidden Missions :Main article: Biting the Bullet Raynor's efforts to help Antiga Prime's colonists flee the planet was supposed to have been the premise for a mission in the original game. Alternity At some point Raynor became affiliated with the Alliance, rising to the point of general and taking part in a mission on Dylar IV, though his time at a desk job did not do his physical state any favors.Bill Slavicsek, David Eckelberry, Shawn F. Carnes. Alternity: StarCraft Edition. Wizards of the Coast, March 1, 2000. ISBN 0-7869-1618-4. StarCraft: Ghost Robert Clotworthy was hired to voice act for Raynor in StarCraft: Ghost. Other StarCraft characters such as Infested Kerrigan or Zeratul were not projected to play an important role in the game.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Battle.net As of October 9th 2005 the classic battle.net web site contained a hidden image of Infested Kerrigan saying "Help me Jim Raynor...you're my only hope!". The animated GIF image and the text can be found at the bottom of the main page. In order to reveal them the user has to click the round object above the Blizzard image (this doesn't work with all browsers).2005-10-09. Kerrigan hologram. Battle.net Accessed 2007-07-01. StarCraft Maps In the map Operation Claws, Raynor sent troops to defend Planet Christmas from the Zergrinch.2001-02-02, Operation Claws. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2008-15-03. In Round-Up, he faced Edmund Duke in a game of zergling round-up.StarCraft 64. Vivendi Games. Mission: Round-Up (in English). 2000 Screenshot Easter Eggs World of WarCraft :Main article: Lord Marshal Raynor A character similar to Raynor appears in World of Warcraft. Failoc-alypse ]] Jim Raynor stars as one of the heroes of Failoc-alypse, killing failocs as they rush by BlizzCon. As he gains levels he can fire more shots. In addition to the abilities of the other heroes (jumping and eventually double jumping, and dashing) he can charge up his rifle with energy; depending on how long he does this, he can clear the screen of failocs by firing a massive red energy beam. He can call upon Grunty the murloc marine for assistance.Blizzard staff. 2009-05-31. Failoc-alpse. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-05-31. "Noobz" The BlizzCon 2009 grab bag includes "noobz", Blizzard-inspired vinyl toys. One is of Jim Raynor. It stands at 6.25 inches tall.Blizzard Entertainment. Goody Bag Information: Raynor Noob. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-08-21. Game Unit StarCraft Jim Raynor appeared in StarCraft and StarCraft: Brood War as three unique units. In Episode I he was first depicted piloting a hover cycle, and later as a during the raid on Jacobs Installation. In Episode II he was seen as a vulture pilot once more, after Infested Kerrigan's rebirth and her defeat of his forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. In Episode III he was represented by the '' Hyperion. In Brood War he also appeared in all three forms but was rarely a playable character. During the first mission of Episode IV Raynor was playable as a vulture, and was also notable for being the only time players could command an invincible hero. He reappeared in the secret mission Resurrection IV as a marine. Backed up by and capable of using a StimPack, he made a formidable hero. StarCraft II Jim Raynor will be returning in ''StarCraft II as a playable hero.As we progress in development, there will be even more opportunities to find Raynor hidden in our screenshots. Just recently a batch went out for BlizzCon as well. Be the first to post up your findings here! Make sure you link images that show off your findings. Previous winners are already noted. One from BlizzCon has already been spotted: http://forums.battle.net/thread.html?topicId=10972140658&postId=109708844068&sid=3000#1 Karune. 2008-10-22. FIND RAYNOR: Ongoing Screenshot Search Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Thread. Accessed 2008-10-22.Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier. Blizzcon 2008 StarCraft 2 Press Q&A. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008010-12. In Wings of Liberty, the player will have the choice of bending Raynor towards good (by taking missions from certain characters such as Ariel Hanson)Tom Phoenix. BlizzCon 2008: Starcraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-12. or evil (by taking missions from characters such as Tychus Findlay and Gabriel Tosh).Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. Behind the Lore of StarCraft II (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. Quotations armor]] : See: Jim Raynor Quotations *"Guess you wouldn't be a Confederate if you weren't a complete pain in the ass." (Jim Raynor to Edmund Duke in Backwater Station, upon being arrested by the latter.) *(Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk discuss General Duke joining the Sons of Korhal.) **Jim Raynor: "I can't believe you're really going to trust this snake!" **Arcturus Mengsk: "Don't worry, Jim. He's our snake now." * (Raynor to Infested Kerrigan after she kills Fenix) **Raynor: "It may not be tomorrow, darlin'. It may not even happen with an army at my back. But rest assured: I'm the man who's going to kill you some day. I'll be seein' you." Inspiration and Personality Jim Raynor was created by Chris Metzen and James Phinney. He is based on the undercover police officer of the same name in the film Rush. Metzen and voice actor Robert Clotworthy based his character in part on an image of a space cowboy riding a hover cycle. Clotworthy describes Raynor as simple, honest, direct and passionate. He does what is right, even if it's the difficult choice. He won't go looking for trouble, but he won't run if it comes looking for him. Clotworthy gave him a quiet, raspy voice to signify that he is a "badass"; it is up to the others to shut up and listen to him. Chris Metzen describes Raynor as an "honest cop in a universe full of demigods walking around." He has no superpowers and isn't the brightest guy, but he's just a cool cat and doesn't give up. He is the "lonliest person in the universe and his journey for redemption and rocky relationship with Kerrigan makes up the heart of the StarCraft universe in his mind.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-07-20 July 20, 2009 Metzen Interview. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-11-03. Raynor is a good leader and an excellent tactician although he lacks any formal training or background. He has learned his skills through experience, and so he is unfettered by preconceived notions of what "the book" says is the right or wrong approach. Raynor will seldom plan things out in very much depth, but he has an excellent ability to improvise and turn the tables in a situation by using whatever he has at hand. Zeratul even said Raynor had proven himself to be highly resourceful. Indeed, Raynor is one of the very few terrans to be fully trusted by the protoss and some even consider him as a hero.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Raynor is one of the very few major terran characters in StarCraft to be fundamentally good throughout the game. Even when he assisted Infested Kerrigan, it was to overthrow the UED, which he suspected would enslave all three races in the sector (in essence, he chose what appeared to be the lesser of two evils). However, he may drift towards "morally gray" following the Brood War.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 1). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-13-10 Images Image:Zippy.jpg|''StarCraft'' concept art, possibly of Raynor File:JimRaynor_SC-FL4_Art1.jpg|Jim Raynor in StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 Image:JimRaynor_SC2_Cncpt2.jpg|A world-weary Jim Raynor Image:Jim Raynor SC2 Game2.jpg|Raynor looking at a bottle of cognac. File:JimRaynor SC2 Cncpt4.jpg|Raynor's helmet References Category: Terran marines Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim Raynor, Jim